HighSchool DxD: White
by Groszekace
Summary: AU: 20 years after original series. Its peac in both magic and normal world and we meet a new Hakuryuko. He has some problems in live like any 17 year old boy: family, no freinds, and wird powers. But to his fourtun OR mis-fourtune he meets a red headed beuty and her servents. Becouse of that his live changes forever. OCxOC and maybe OCxHarme/ story on hold - don't have any ideas
1. Volum 1-0

**I do not own anytning from HS DxD besides OC's**

 **Hello everyone! I send greatings to all my readers, from Italy. I said that i woulden't update 'Story of Red Dragon King and i won't. But i had this idea in my head i wrote a proloug and i thought 'its not bad' so i decided to post it and see how it comes to your taste. Now lets get this started.**

* * *

Prologue Normal

POV 17 years ago

Underworld was always imagined as a place of pure ugliness, with fields of corps and devils dancing on them. But in reality it was a place of beauty, where nature was growing and people of this world prospering in peac.

But that was past because right now the green field of trees were replaced with burning red and in sky danced two flashes of light that were fighting against a mass of unknown that was floating above the capital of underworld that was in total ruins. Building destroyed people buried under rubbles. The destruction was stopped by those flashes that were fighting against unknown and it seemed like their were loosing.

"We need to retreat!" said a person clad in red armor.

"No I will stop it, here and now! I won't let him have his way with this!" answered another person clad in the same armor, only difference being the color- it was white.

"Stop it! You don't know what it can do. Let's go back and come up with a plan against this thing." shoot back red.

He gave white one time for his words to sink in before trying to grab his arm to be stopped by an barrier that was deployed by white one.

"Oi stop it! Don't be stupid! You will DIE!" while shooting those things the white one only looks at him and says what were his last words.

"If there is a thing I regret, it's that we did not manage to settle who is stronger. Good bye Issei Hyoudo it was an honor to be your rival. I hope that my 'heir' will finish what I started with you."

And he flew, right in direction of the beast later known to world as Trihex (666). Issei could only watch as person he thought of as rival and friend flew to his doom. And on contact with beast there was only a giant explosion that ended it all and a lone shout before it.

"VALIII!"

On that day - 17.05.2013 died the last living member of original Lucifer family as well as the strongest Hakuryuko in history - Vali Lucifer. He has died taking with him the beast of apocalypse 666 and those saving underworld from total annihilation.

But it was the day that one legend has ended and another one began.

* * *

Present Tokyo air port

 _""The flight number T940 from New York is now dismembering from gate 14. I reaped. The flight number...""_

After the announcement from that gate started to come out passengers. Among them were two special people, a father and son.

Father in his late thirties wearing a business suit and his blond heir nicely fallen back but what is more important was his son.

A young 17 year old boy. Well built, wearing blue converses, navy jeans, a white jacket which was opened, reviling his white shirt with a blue flame symbol on it. His face was that of a handsome expressionless boy with straight posture, he had clear like sky blue eyes but his most noticeable aspect was his messy short black hair that was tide backwards but that was normal in Japan, what was not was a tingle o white that was among that black mass.

"Well here we are." said the older man to boy. The old man smiled when he saw a young women, beautiful Japanese women in thirties.

"Wait for me here I will, go talk to her." still the boy did not answer. Getting worry the man came closer to him and said.

"Listen I understand that this is not easy for you, especially for you but I want to have a little happiness in life besides you. I hope you understand Kai." and with that he left to speak to women.

Not moving his gaze from two the boy known as Kai finally took out his headphones and started to gaze through the window in air port on the outside.

'I guess I will need to settle in for a year at least. Well then I guess this is a new start like old man said'

What Kai Angelo did not know was that he's 'new start' was something entirely els it was the entry in to the world that would show him the truth about everything: himself, his past his future and it will show him the hardships of: friendship, trust and most importantly love.

* * *

 **So what are your first thougts? I want to thank Houki Minami and her story "DxD: Яe-birth" for idea on this story. Check it its preety nice. Either way i want to hear your thougths in REVIEWS, so write them pleas. And last thing ... The MC name. I did jnot have better idea at the time so share your ideas and thoughts about it in reviews ok? until next time Groszekace out!**


	2. Volum 1-1

**Hello everyone, this is official beginning of HS DxD: White. Sorry for the grammar and for readers of my other fic. I will upload it this week on Sunday, the chapter is already written but since it needs to be re-edited, I will not upload it just yet.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED by Ice Prience Hitsugaya, thanks for help.**

 **I do not own anything from HS DxD, only my OC's and the things I made up.**

 **Enjoy and - HERE WE GO!**

* * *

"..." - talking

'...' - thoughts

* * *

Kai POV

Dream

Void, was it's only description. An absolute darkness that seemed to engulf everything within it. But in that darkness, I could see a small ball of light out in the distance drawing me toward it. I didn't really understand, but I felt a desire to touch it, to feel its warmth surround me.

The moment I reached out and gently pressed my hand into the light, it suddenly flashed a blinding brightness in the darkness. I had no choice but to close my eyes in response, but as the light seemed to fade, I slowly opened my eyes. Though what stood before me was an enormous dragon of truly frightening proportions.

A dragon standing on all fours with giant wing spread out so wide that the tips could barely be seen in the darkness around them. But just staring at this beast, it was utterly amazing. The raw power surging from him was enough to cause my body to shiver in response. Though its white scales make this enormous beast not only look almost pure, but also rather beautiful.

The deep blue eyes of the dragon slowly met mine and for a moment, my heart skipped a beat in nervousness and shock. Though the longer I stared, the more I realized that their eyes looked much like my own.

 **"Hello...boy."** it spoke up loudly, its deep male voice echoing all around them.

 **"It seems that you might be just as interesting as my previous wielder. However, you're still not sure of your own meaning in this world. So I shall wait for the day when you figure out what sort of destiny you will choose."** he continued silently as his eyes closed briefly.

"Hey! What makes you think I haven't already decided on that?! Maybe I've already made up my mind!" I called out as the intimidation of the dragon seemed to disappear for some reason.

"Besides...what are you even talking about, you over grown gecko?!" I continue as I raise a brow in question; "And who even are you?"

 **"Hmm...'gecko' huh? A little inept, but still rather promising. Very well, I will tell you my name. I am...!"**

* * *

Real world

I opened my eyes slowly as my consciousness gradually returned, to which I immediately saw a ceiling that I didn't recognize. This making me quickly get up off the bed I had been laying on and look outside. This too holding a scenery that I couldn't recognize from anything I could recall.

Yet after a few brief moments, I soon remembered, I moved to a new home once again. It was pretty normal occurrence in my life, but it was always difficult to adjust for the first week or so. My father's work is as a 'caretaker' of old relics, which he discovers while on business trips for the international company that sponsors him. In other words, my old man was basically like a real life treasure hunter.

Either way, we had moved to my mom home country of Japan this time. However, it was very different than all of the other moves since there was a girl. Or a woman with a girl I suppose.

Her name was Akemi Torisaki, whom my father met during one of his 'adventures', as he likes to call them. She had a 13 year old daughter named Ten Torisaki, whom was just starting middle school this year.

Though after only one year of knowing each other, Akemi-san and my father became engaged. Which meant that they came with us to Japan, or should I say I went with them to Japan. My old man had something to take care of back in England, so I had to get us all moved in with Akemi-san and her daughter. Both of them already lived in a small place called Kuoh town and we simply moved in with the mother and child.

The town itself wasn't entirely small, but it definitely was no Tokyo. Yet it was still one of the nicest places my dad ever took me, especially since we once spent a year in the 'ghetto' of New York City. It was easily one of the most frightening times of my life.

Anyway, the house I was staying in seemed pretty spacious, even for a three floor house. My room was on the very top floor together with Ten's, while the master bedroom for my dad and Akemi-san was on the second. The first floor was were the kitchen, living room and bathrooms were, the latter of which was quite large. Lastly, there was a garage attachment to the house with enough space for two cars and even a storeroom.

The room I was given seems like it was brand new from how empty it was as I still had yet to unpack most of my stuff, even after a week of being there. Though it seemed a bit rude to Akemi-san and Ten, but I just got used to my father's way of life; a traveler that can't stay in one spot for long.

That's way I always unconsciously leave my things as they are, packed up and ready to go at a moment's notice. I have already seen a number of women come and go for candidates as my 'step-mom', but they were usually always just a fleeting romance. With time, I came to understand that it will just be me and my dad until these travels finally come to an end. However, seeing how he looked and talked to Akemi-san, I could tell that there was something different this time. Almost like it was truly for real, but I'm a guy that won't believe it until I see it.

But getting back to reality, it was steadily approaching the time when I would need to leave the house. The one and only reason being; school. Such is the nightmare that each individual needs to go through at my age, our poor minds and souls.

I looked over at my bed briefly with an expression that showed how much I wanted to just lay back down. It was almost even as if a voice was calling me back to sleep for more rest, but it turned out to be a real voice calling out to me for the complete opposite reason.

"Kai-kun! It's time to wake up! It's your first day at school and your father said that he doesn't want you to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I answer with a heavy groan of annoyance.

It's not that I don't mind it when people come to wake me up at seven in the morning, it's just that I could never tell what Akemi-san is thinking. While most of dad's 'flings' were people I could at least read a little, she was a total mystery to me. Well...it was either that or I just wanted more sleep.

But despite my own objections, I slowly made my way over to the closet and got changed to my school uniform. Which was rather wrinkled from being stuffed inside of a bag after he got it the other day. Though the suit itself was purple in color, I chose to wear the sweater version as it was more my style. But the down side to this was the fact that the color of it was red.

I mean really who makes students were red sweaters? And why was red even a color in the first place? Of all the colors in this universe, couldn't red have just been left out?

Yet for reasons unknown to ever myself, I've always had a distaste for all things red since I was little. I could barely even stomach eating apples or strawberries, not because of their smell or taste, but merely because of their color. It's a mystery that I have always been asking; why red?

After a few moments of looking myself in the full-length mirror, I made my way downstairs for breakfast. Upon entering kitchen, I saw both Akemi-san and her little devil of daughter Ten. Whom I have come to call my worst 'enemy' or even my 'nemesis' that I have done battle with a great many times. Ever since I arrived here, she has been doing everything she can to get on my nerves.

Whether it be taking the bathroom for hours at a time, entering my room when I'm not around and going through my stuff. But the very worst was when I went to shop with her two days ago. After we got everything we needed, we still had money left over, and because I didn't agree to buy her ice cream, she made a scene in front of every costumer in the shop.

That was the last straw, it was upon that day that decided her fate as my mortal enemy. However, I was still the mature one in this rivalry, so I decided to interact with her as little as possible so she couldn't make too much trouble for me.

"Good morning Kai-kun. Breakfast is on the table and lunch for school is on the desk near the door. I need to get to work, so would you be a dear and take Ten to her school?" Akemi-san asked with a soft smile toward him.

Well...so much for not interacting with the enemy.

"S-Sure. No problem." I answered silently as I held back a heavy sigh.

Well, what else could I say? 'I don't like her, so...absolutely not'? Akemi-san has been taking care of me for a week, even if I don't really like her either, I can't just refuse her!

"Thank you!" the woman started with her smile remaining on her features as she then looked to her daughter; "Kai-kun will take you to school today because Okaa-chan needs to go to work. So be a good girl."

"Okay Okaa-chan~! Have nice day~!" Ten all but sang out happily as she smiled widely at her mother.

"I will." Akemi-san responded as she gave a kiss to Ten's forehead; "Have nice day you two!" she called out before leaving the house.

We were left in an awkward silence after this, yet it soon became uncomfortable and drove me to break it. "Okay girl, I will eat my breakfast as quickly as I can and we go to school. Alright?"

"Whatever you monkey in human's clothing." was the girl's answer, which had added to the long list of insults she's given me.

I really hate her to the core of my existence! I wish I could find out where she learned such language so that I could beat them to a pulp...or possibly learn some better comebacks of my own.

* * *

After eating breakfast and getting Ten to school, I quickly rushed to the high school division as fast as possible. This place was really big after all, as in middle school, high school, and university all in one place kind of big. The only things keeping them apart were the walls between each of the buildings. Even the elementary school was only across and down the street a bit, which just raised one big question.

Who thought to build such an amazingly huge school area in such a small city like Kuoh?

But I guess having a university means the people living here don't need to move for schooling. They could potentially stay in this one town their whole lives without ever needing to really go anywhere. Yet this was a feeling that was completely foreign to me, so I could only assume that it was a good thing.

While thinking of all this, I had reached the front of the high school's main building. Though it too was quite large, it was also built in a Renaissance-type of way, which made it look rather prestigious. I quickly rushed inside, where I suddenly paused upon noticing a very nice scent to my right. Upon turning quickly to follow this pleasing smell, the first thing I saw was long flowing hair. It smelled like strawberries, yet the thing that made me want to turn away was the fact that the color of this person's hair was red.

However, I could turn my gaze away as it felt as though the hair's color was absorbing me within it. Rather than feeling disgusted or a desire to at least look away, I completely zoned out while just staring at these long red strands. But I was soon lifted from this daze as the person had already gone inside one of the classrooms.

After of which I silently sighed to myself, I mean what am I spacing out for? I hate the color red, don't I? But at the same time, I suddenly heard a bell ringing. Right, that means...

"Shit! I'm late! Damn that red hair!" I called out while running off toward my class.

Yet my rush didn't make me miss the stare of a person on the second floor, but it did make me miss whom they were as I ran by too fast to see.

* * *

Though I got to my class only five minutes after the bell rang, I still had to stand in front of my class mates while listening to the teacher explaining my transfer. Of course, that part didn't come until after about a couple minute lecture about coming to class late.

"Now then class, this is Kai Angelo. He just transferred to our school from..." the teacher started before looking to said student as if telling him to finish.

"London. My father's work has him traveling all over the place, so this town is next in line...so I'll be coming to school here." Kai started before bowing to everyone; "Please treat be well."

"Good introduction, my name is Rooswise Dragn, your homeroom teacher. And as a member of this facility, I welcome you to Kuoh Academy." the teacher said with a short bow of her own to the boy.

As she said this, I finally turned my attention fully toward her, to which I finally notice that she is a total Europe beauty! Long silver hair, curves that would make any women burn with hot jealousy, and sky blue eyes that nearly made them shine. She was wearing a lavender business suit that showed off her amazing figure, while under it, I could make out a white shirt. However, it was the red tie that made me think that had she not had it be red, she would have a nice fashion sense.

I wanted to shout out; 'Spring has come!' from seeing her, but I refrained from doing so. After all, no one wants to look like 'that' much of an idiot on the first day of school. Yet after a brief silence, the teach soon showed me my seat, during of which I noticed a ring on her left pointing finger. It was silver in color with a small green jewel embed in the center.

Though I figured she was probably engaged or something, which brought on hateful thoughts toward whom ever was about to marred this beauty. But I soon remembered that it's on the ring finger that shows engagement or marriage, so I calmed myself down soon after sitting down.

Yet after hanging my bag on the side of the desk, I soon started to hear a few whispers from my classmates.

From the girls I mostly heard:

"He's hot!"  
"He looks so bad-ass with that white strip."  
"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

While from the guys...the opposite:

"Damn! Die bishonen!"  
"Not another one!"  
"Maybe he's a pervert?"

I had to hold back a sigh in response to this as no matter what country I went to, the boys and girls seemed to always be the same. But my thoughts were soon brought out of these thoughts the moment the class door slide open. This bringing back my daze from before as I saw the same red hair that made me late coming into the room. Only this time, I didn't have to settle with just her hair, I could see her face and other features as well.

From top to bottom, her curves were just as amazing as Rosswise-sensei's, but she was dressed in Kuoh's uniform. While it was the winter version, it also seemed a little smaller in size for someone so, curvy. Then, there was her face, which could only be described as the face of an angle. Besides her unnatural red hair, even her green eyes seemed like they too were of such 'divineness' that they shouldn't be real.

In a word, she was a beauty without equal in this class...or possibly this world. I have never met a person like this during my stay in any place of the globe. Someone who could literally change my definition of the term 'beauty' was obviously special.

Though my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I realized that her seat was next to mine near the window. I was quite glad for this, but not because I can sit beside this beautiful red-headed girl! It's because I love to look at the sky, yes...that's what I'll be looking at all year. No matter the time of day, if I'm ever angry, happy or sad, just looking at the sky was calming for me.

"Kai-kun...if you have any questions you wish to ask, the class president next to you will be happy to answer them. Karen? Would you be a dear and show him around the campus?" the teacher says, causing me to quickly wake up from my train of thought.

"Of course." was the answer Karen had given as her voice sounded very calm, cool and confident.

She then turned to me and offered her hand to shake; "I'm Karen Gremory, class 2B representative and the schools council president. It's nice to meet you Kai Angelo-kun."

After she ended her introduction with a smile, my heart once again jumped in chest as if threatening to come out. Which lead for me to smile back as best as I could, shake her hand back gently and nod in response. "A-Ah...it's nice to meet you, Gremory-san. I'm the new student, Kai Angelo."

Though after I said this, I quickly yelled at myself in my mind for sounding for carefree. 'You idiot! Act nicer to her! Make good first impression! Oh crap...is my hair okay? My breath doesn't smell, right?' I thought quickly to myself as I briefly gulped down from not being able to come up with any more to say.

But during my turmoil, I received a beautiful and almost adorable giggle from the girl, which completely melted my heart.

"You may call me Karen, and in turn...may I call you Kai?" she asked with a quick wink at the end.

"A-Ah. S-Sure...whatever you like." was all I could say before looking away as a small blush rose up on my cheeks.

But it was obvious she noticed this as I heard another light giggle in response. Yet despite this, I couldn't help but smirk lightly as a single thought crossed my mind. 'This school might not be so bad after all.'

* * *

"This school is as bad, as others." I muttered silently, a heavy groan escaping my lips as I picked at my lunch with little appetite.

It was only halfway through the a day, yet I already had Math, Chemistry and Biology classes that turned out to be twice as hard to learn in Japanese then English. Though the lunch break was rather nice considering I could go outside, I knew it would be quite difficult making an adjustment to this town. Yet after finally finishing my food, I looked up at the sky through the branches of the tree I sat under as I soon felt more at peace.

However, after slowly falling asleep in the cool air, I immediately had the same dream as last night. As if having to deal with school wasn't enough, now I have this dream that keeps ending the same way over and over again. It became frustrating that I could never heard his name...almost as if my subconscious wasn't letting me.

But while thinking about all of this, I never noticed a person coming closer to me. Though as I glanced around briefly to find a clock and see what time it was, I soon saw this boy wearing a smile.

"Hello there." he said in a rather polite sounding tone.

He was a tall, slim teen with long black hair, purple eyes and an aura of what I could only describe as royalty.

"H-Hey." I answered back to him with a stiff smile and raised brow in question.

"You don't need to be so nervous. I didn't know that some one was already over here since this is usually the place I use to escape from my...'fans'." the raven-haired teen said with a light sweat drop.

"I see..." was all I could mutter as I could only think of just how many fans he needed to hide from.

"Oh. I'm sorry...I did not give you my name. I am Shin Hyoudo, it's nice to meet you." said boy said with a smile and an offered hand to shake.

"Kai Angelo." I answered flatly as I shook his hand.

"An unusual name." Shin muttered as he sat down near of me.

"My dad is from Italy and mom was Japanese...so she gave me a name from her home country." I responded as I questioned myself of why I was even talking with him.

"I see. So when you say 'was' I assume...?" the raven-haired boy asked, him leaving his question to hang as he seemed to want me to answer it.

"Yeah...she died while giving birth to my sister. But my sister didn't make it either, she had died the morning after." I said with a heavy sigh as I felt rather down-hearted from remembering that I was suppose to have a five year old right now.

But as perusal...destiny had decided to take her away as to not allow 'too much' happiness in my life.

"I see. I apologize for pushing you to answer...I should have left it unsaid." Shin said as he bowed his head lightly to me to further his 'sorry'.

"It's fine, I got over it years ago." I said with a wave of my hand as all I could think was; 'More like I just got over it last year.'

"By the way, when you said 'fans', did you mean like those that follow celebrities?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"Well, in a way I suppose. I mean...there are a few girls that want to spend lunch break with me. But I usually enjoy spending that time alone with my thoughts. Though I refuse them each time, they all still want to be friendly with me. I wonder why?" Shin muttered as if more to himself than to me.

"Mhmm...and by a 'few', how many do you mean?" I question with a heavy sweat drop as I don't want to get between him an half the school's girls.

"Well...I think it's around a couple-Hide!" the raven-haired teen hissed quickly as he quickly rushed to the other side of the tree.

Though I knew I didn't have to hide, I just sighed and joined him on the other side of the tree, to which was soon heard the voices of multiple females. Most of which were saying things like; 'Where he is?' or 'He couldn't gone far!'. Being human, I couldn't hold back my curiosity and decided to look around the tree for a moment. Though it was all I needed to check the girls' numbers...but I had only counted to 30 before having to hide again.

'I'm not sure how many were left, but man...this guy is popular.' I thought to myself as I glanced to himself a sweat drop.

"So...I'm guessing those were your 'fans'?" was my whispering question to him as the girls started leaving the area.

"Yeah, like I said...there are a couple dozen of them." Shin said with a light nod of his head as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Right...cause having a small army running after you is a simple deal." I mutter this with an even greater sweat drop than before.

"Though...if they bother you 'that' much, why don't you just say; 'I'm not interested' and give them the cold shoulder till they give up?" I continue with a shrug of my shoulders as the last of the girls leave and we can talk normally once more.

"But...that would just be rude and very unfitting of any gentleman. After all, my father always taught me to treat every girl like a 'First class' lady." Shin responded as he smirked lightly, his aura of royalty seeming to increase during his word.

"Well...what do you know, a gentleman has been found in today's age!" I call out in a false shock, to which the raven-haired teen just giggling, which made him almost sound like a girl.

"Aren't you an interesting one." Shin muttered silently with a small smirk on his features.

"Thanks." I say with a brief shrug of my shoulders as; 'I think.' was added in my afterthought.

"It's nice to meet someone who can be both serious, yet still crack a joke. It's hard to find people who can be honest with you at times without being rude." the raven-haired boy said in a near whisper as he nodded his head.

So that's what he meant.

"Well I've always been that way since I can remember. Apparently...that's how my mom was, so I likely get it from her." I say as I tilt my head up thoughtfully, yet a bit fondly as if being glad I have traits of my mother.

"I see. So is that how you act around your friends?" Shin asked with a brief tilt of his head to the side.

... Friends, huh?...

"Maybe." is all I respond with, to which I shrug lightly after speaking.

"Hmm, well then...if you excuse me, I will go back." the raven-haired boy began as he walked out from under the tree.

"You should do the same. The bell for end of lunch will be ringing soon." he finished with a wave before heading off on his way.

"Ah, thanks." I call out to him with a wave of my own.

Though while watching him go, I soon heard the faint sound of a group of girls shouting out; 'There he is!'

For Kami's sake, I don't know whether to feel envious, or sorry for him. Though...he might be a weird guy, he's still pretty nice. So who knows, maybe I can finds friends here.

* * *

The end of school has finally arrived, yet it only means I'll be trading one hell for another. But...at least today was one of my more pleasant first days at a new school.

Though I had once again noticed someone staring down at me from the second floor, I merely ignored this since I wanted nothing more that to go home.

* * *

"So...is that him?" asked a crimson haired women, whom wore a black, woman's business suit with a skirt that reached midway past her thighs.

All the while, the girl beside her, namely Karen Gremory, had given a nod in response. "Yes." she answered with a small smirk on her features.

"I recommend him as well." a voice spoke up from the side as Shin Hyoudo came walking up to the pair with a rather humble expression on his features.

"I talked to him earlier...and he seems like a very nice and fitting person." the black-haired boy continued.

"Ufufu. If both of them say they approve...then I don't see a reason to refuse her decision. Ne?" another voice spoke up from the opposite side, yet it was a woman's this time.

Her having long black hair that looked as though it could touch the floor if she tilted her head back. This woman wearing a similar suit to the red haired woman beside her, though hers also held thin white lines going vertically down it.

"If both of them agree...then I will support them with everything I have!" announced a blond haired girl that came up beside Shin.

"Very well." the red-headed woman began with a heavy sigh in apparent defeat.

"But give him time, you may be wrong. So just observe him for now." she continued in a firm tone as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Thank you mother." was the younger red-headed girl's response as she bowed briefly and soon left the room.

'Just wait. I will show everyone that he will become a piece that will surpass father.' Karen continued in her mind with a smirk, her soon exiting the school and heading in direction of her home.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So what do you think? Is it good? Leave a review, follow and favor this story if you want more, and ESPECIALY review because I won't know what you think of it. Plus I don't feel that you want me to continue writing unless I know your opinion. In time, I will upload all information on my OC's on my profile page, but I will do that for the characters I have already introduced in the story. If you have any questions about this fic, ask them in the Reviews. Any other method won't be answered, just an fyi, ne? Until next time, Groszekace out!**


End file.
